


Only Song I Want to Hear

by everywinter



Category: Day6 (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Neighbors, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-31
Updated: 2018-07-31
Packaged: 2019-06-19 05:51:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,095
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15503703
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/everywinter/pseuds/everywinter
Summary: A handsome man moves into the apartment next to Sungjin's and the ridiculously thin walls between their units make for some... interesting interactions. And maybe a couple of feelings.





	Only Song I Want to Hear

The unit next to his corner apartment had been empty for over a year, so Sungjin was mildly surprised to see a man around his age moving in on a foggy Saturday morning.

 

“Hello,” The man stood up straight and wiped his hands on his jeans before putting out a hand for Sungjin to shake. “I’m Kim Wonpil, I guess we’re going to be neighbours.”

 

“Park Sungjin.” Wonpil’s hands were unexpectedly soft. “I suppose so. Welcome to the building.”

 

Wonpil was wearing a pair of black glasses and his blond hair was pushed back by a red ball cap. He was incredibly handsome and Sungjin was still wearing the sweatpants and old Lord of the Rings t-shirt that he’d slept in the night before. “Thanks, I’ve met the family who lives in the double unit down the hall. I was a little worried about living next to four children under the age of six, but I’ve been told the soundproofing is solid.”

 

“Oh, about that,” Sungjin winced. “The soundproofing’s good in every unit except the walls between ours. Our units used to be a double too, but they split it in two, so the soundproofing isn’t as great.”

 

“Oh,” Wonpil blinked. “well, thanks for letting me know.”

 

“I swear, I’m not a noisy neighbour! It’s just that no one’s lived there for over a year now, so I just thought I’d apologize ahead of time if I play my music a little loud.” Sungjin rubbed the back of his neck uncomfortably. “Just… bang on the wall or something.”

 

Wonpil laughed, corners of his eyes crinkling. “I’ll be sure to do so. I won’t keep you, it was nice to meet you, Sungjin. Hopefully, I’ll see you around.”

 

“Same here, hope your move goes smoothly.” Sungjin went back into his apartment and his new neighbour didn't really cross his mind again until a week later.

 

Sungjin was soaking in the bathtub after a long day, letting Bon Iver serenade him through his wireless speakers, when he heard the sound of the water running through the wall. Wonpil was obviously washing away the grime of the day too, and Sungjin felt himself get a little bit red at the thought of his attractive neighbour naked and wet behind the thin wall. He dunked his head under the water, smoothing his wet hair out of his face. Sungjin turned the music louder and leaned back into the tub best he could, knees sticking out of the water. He really, really needed to go on a date or something. Online dating had been hellish, but maybe he could open up his Tinder account again…

 

An unfamiliar voice joined the familiar tune and it took Sungjin a moment to realize that Wonpil was singing along on the other side of the wall. Wonpil’s voice was soft, but clear, and there was a completely unique quality to it that leftSungjin wanting to hear more. Wonpil sang along to the first song, then the second, ( _Holy crap, does this guy know the words to every song in existence?_ ) and probably would have sang through the third as well if Sungjin hadn't let out a sneeze that echoed through the tiled room.

 

Wonpil’s voice immediately stopped and Sungjin pressed a hand over his mouth, cursing at himself furiously. It was silent again, except for the music, and Sungjin could feel Wonpil’s embarrassment through the wall. He wasn’t sure what Wonpil had to be embarrassed about, considering he was the one who was caught eavesdropping on his neighbour singing in the shower. He could still hear the shower running, water pounding along with his heart.

 

Sungjin took a deep breath and let his voice carry on with the song, hesitantly at first, letting the swell of music urge him louder. He really wasn’t sure what he was thinking, but it only seemed fair considering Wonpil had just given him a private concert. The song ended and Sungjin continued on with the next. He’d always been confident in his singing voice and he figured, in for a penny, in for a pound. He had reached the second verse when Wonpil’s voice tentatively joined his. They sounded good together and Sungjin loved the way that they seemed to instinctively work around each other, Wonpil adding harmonies where he sounded plain alone and even throwing in a couple adlibs.

 

The song ended and Sungjin couldn’t help feeling a little disappointed when he heard the water stop running on the other side of the wall. _Well, can’t say that that wasn’t at least a little bit weird._ He wasn’t sure how he was supposed to react the next time they bumped into each other. Would it be stranger to acknowledge their little bathroom jam session, or to pretend it never happened?

 

He sighed and let his head hit the tiled wall with a thump, running wrinkled fingers through his still wet hair. Sounded like a problem for future-Sungjin.

 

Sungjin didn’t bump into Wonpil for over a month, in part, due to the fact that he always looked through the spy-hole before leaving his apartment. It probably wouldn’t have been as awkward as he’d made it out to be in his brain, and Wonpil seemed like nice enough not to hold it against him, but Sungjin was never very good at dissolving uncomfortable situations. It seemed easier to sneak in and out of his house like a thief than to have to potentially make small talk with a virtual stranger he’d had a naked duet with.

 

Had been having regular naked duets with.

 

It wasn’t as if Sungjin had intentionally timed his showers to match up with his neighbour’s, but he was a man of routine and theirs just seemed to line up. What should have been one serendipitous jam session somehow happened again and again. It wasn’t a daily occurrence, and it wasn’t as if Sungjin would intentionally sprint to the bathroom if he heard Wonpil’s shower running, but it happened often enough that it started to feel a routine. It was super weird. It should have been weird. It felt a little bit like they were having sordid, clandestine meetings in seedy, public bathrooms. The kind of meetings that you would never acknowledge to one another in the cold light of day.

 

So, Sungjin was pretty surprised when he heard a rap against the wall one weekend when he was sitting on his bed after dinner, listening to music on his laptop.

 

“Sorry!” He called, turning down the volume. “I’ll wear headphones.”

 

“Wait,” Wonpil’s voice was slightly muffled through the wall. “I just wanted to ask what song this was!”

 

Sungjin was shocked into several seconds of silence. “What?”

 

“I’m really sorry, this is so awkward. I tried using Shazam but it wouldn’t pick up the music, and I just know that it would bother me for days if I didn’t find out what that song was.”

 

“It’s White Knuckles, by Tegan and Sara.” Sungjin couldn’t help the laugh that escaped him. “Don’t worry about it, we’ve done way more awkward things.”

 

“Oh god, are we actually going to talk about it?”

 

“We don’t have to if you don’t want to.”

 

“I don’t not want to talk about it?” Sungjin could hear the question in his voice. “I don’t know, I know that it’s super weird, but I really enjoy singing with you. You have a really beautiful voice.”

 

“So do you,” He could feel his face heating up. “your voice is unlike anything I’ve ever heard before. You have something really special.”

 

“You don’t have to flatter me,” Wonpil laughed, “I know where my strengths lie, and I’m a better instrumentalist.”

 

“Really? You must be amazing then. How come I’ve never heard you play?”

 

“I have a keyboard, so I just wear headphones. I realized just how thin the walls were when I heard you yawning the second day that I moved in.”

 

“Oh,” Every single embarrassing noise Sungjin had made inside his apartment for the past month raced through his head. “sorry about that.”

 

“Don’t be, I only heard it because I think our bedrooms share a wall. For the record, you snore a little.”

 

“Oh my god, I’m so sorry.” He echoed again, burying his face in his hands.

 

“I’m just teasing you. It’s sort of endearing. I’m not used to living alone and hearing someone else makes me feel a little safer.”

 

“Good to know my snoring benefits someone.”

 

Their conversation drifted from casual teasing to a heated discussion about the merits of soft verse crispy cookies to sharing stories about their childhoods. It somehow lasted so long that Sungjin’s laptop had long died and his legs had gone numb from sitting cross-legged in his bed. After Wonpil yawned for the third time, Sungjin suggested that they both go to bed.

 

“Seriously? Live a little, it’s 12:00 on a Friday!”

 

“What can I say, I find value in going to sleep before the sun starts peeking through the clouds.”

 

“You’re such an old man.” Wonpil teased, “Sungjin?”

 

“Yeah?”

 

“Do you want to come over for dinner tomorrow? I made way too much soup for my friend’s birthday, and he wouldn’t let me leave it at his house, so I really need some help finishing it or I’m going to be eating this for the rest of the week.”

 

“Sure,” Sungjin agreed, “what do you want me to bring?”

 

“You don’t have to bring anything, you’re the guest!”

 

“Well, as a polite guest, I insist you let me contribute something.”

 

“Fine, you’re so stubborn. Some type of dessert then. Come over around 6:00, you’re not allergic to anything are you?”

 

“No, you?”

 

“Nothing.” Wonpil let out a muffled yawn. “I’m going to take your advice and go to bed. I’ll talk to you tomorrow. Goodnight, Sungjin.”

 

“Goodnight.” He replied.

 

He slept like a log that night, but found himself increasingly nervous as the clock ticked closer and closer to 6:00. Sungjin looked at himself in the mirror in his bedroom and contemplated his outfit yet again. He’d opted to wear a nice sweater and dark wash pair of jeans, and knew he looked good, but Sungjin couldn’t help the slight shake in his hands as he locked his door and walked over to Wonpil’s apartment. What if it was uncomfortable? Almost all of their interactions had happened between the walls of their apartments. He was sassy without being mean, and some of his anecdotes had made Sungjin laugh almost to the point of tears. Sungjin knew that his understanding of Wonpil was very shallow, but what he knew of him, he really liked.

 

Wonpil opened the door before Sungjin’s knuckles hit the door the second time. “Hi!” His cheeks were slightly flushed, glasses missing, hair done, and he was wearing a navy apron with Hello Kitty holding a piece of Spam musubi on the front. He leaned in for a hug and Sungjin was surprised to find himself returning it happily rather than flinching away the way he usually did. “I’m so glad to finally see you again, come in!”

 

“Thanks for having me over.” Wonpil’s apartment layout was pretty much a mirror of his. Everything was clean, but there were touches to it (a couple books stacked on the coffee table, half-read, an unfolded blanket draped over the couch, the soft music Wonpil had playing from his Bluetooth speaker) that made it feel lived in and warm. “I brought ice-cream. Is there room in your fridge for it?”

 

Wonpil nodded in confirmation and took the box of red-bean popsicles from Sungjin’s hand. His fingers were warm where they brushed against Sungin’s chilled ones. “Something cold after something hot?”

 

“Exactly,” Sungjin pulled out Wonpil’s chair after he’d served the two of them. “and everyone likes ice cream.”

 

“What about the lactose intolerant?”

 

Sungjin raised an eyebrow. “Do you know anyone who’s lactose intolerant who actually doesn’t have dairy?”

 

“Fair enough.”

 

Dinner’s conversation pretty much picked up exactly where they’d left off before saying goodbye the night before. Even the moments of silence seemed comfortable rather than awkward. Whatever anxiety he’d felt before had completely melted away with Wonpil’s wide smile and Sungjin found himself staying late into the evening, the two of them curled up on Wonpil’s couch, one on each side. Pacific Rim was playing on the TV and had been mostly ignored in favour of whatever conversation topic had caught Wonpil’s attention. He really did jump from topic to topic at an almost startling speed. One second the two of them would be talking about Wonpil’s job as a piano teacher, and the next Sungjin was seriously considering which Pokemon he’d like to bring to life if he were able to actually have one.

 

“I’m just saying,” Wonpil said earnestly, “how nice would it be to be able to have a little nightlight? They’re big enough to protect you, but small enough that you could literally just put one in your backpack and take it everywhere with you.”

 

“Yeah, but its tail is literally on fire. You startle it and the next thing you know, your charmander set your sheets on fire. If you want a nightlight, umbreon’s the way to go.”

 

Wonpil scoffed, “Seriously, second gen?”

 

Sungjin schooled his face into a serious expression. “I will defend Johto to my death.”

 

“Ugh, get out of my house.” He shoved at Sungjin’s shoulder half-heartedly. “You’re not the man I thought you were.”

 

“Sorry to disappoint.” He cleared his throat and wiped his hands on his jeans. “Is this a date?”

 

“Do you want it to be a date?”

 

“Why do you always answer my questions with another question?” Sungjin laughed, “You’re just full of questions.”

 

“I’m full of curiosity.” Wonpil leaned slightly closer on the couch. Sungjin could see the slight tremble in his lips. “It’s a… sort of date. It’s a date if you want it to be a date.”

 

“I want it to be a date.”

 

“Okay,” The grin steadied. “then it’s a date.”

 

Sungjin hesitantly put an arm around Wonpil, pulling him close. “Is this okay?”

 

“It's more than okay.” He replied, hair tickling Sungjin’s chin as he cuddled up against him. “Okay, Mako’s finally shown up, so we need to stop talking now.”

 

“What do you mean ‘finally’ we’ve only been watching this for 15 minutes?”

 

“Shhh,” Wonpil put a finger over Sungjin’s lips. “that’s 15 minutes too many.”

 

Sungjin rolled his eyes but nodded, and Wonpil leaned back against him, satisfied. As much as Sungjin loved Pacific Rim, it was incredibly difficult for him to concentrate on the movie with Wonpil pressed against him. He closed his eyes, tried to take deep, even breaths, and the next thing he knew Sungjin woke up to the sun streaming in from Wonpil’s window.

 

His eyes flew open. “Holy shit.” Wonpil groaned and buried his face deeper into Sungjin’s sweater. “I fell asleep here. Why did you let me sleep here? Why did _you_ sleep here?”

 

“I’ll just answer your questions in order: you were sleeping so deeply and you looked so comfortable that I didn’t want to bother you, and I’m here because you wrapped yourself around me and wouldn’t let go.”

 

“Oh my god.” Sungjin finally let go of Wonpil. “I’m so sorry!”

 

“It’s fine,” Wonpil pushed himself upright, rubbing the sleep from his eyes. “I would have woken you up if I wanted to get away.”

 

Sungjin cracked his slightly stiff neck. “What time is it? Do you… Maybe wanna maybe get brunch with me?”

 

“Only if I get to pick the place.” Wonpil mirrored Sungjin and cracked his back. “I need an hour to take a shower and wake up though.”

 

“Sure,” Wonpil was still soft from sleep, hair a mess, and the texture of Sungjin’s sweater stamped into his cheek. “I’ll just… knock against the door when I’m done.”

 

Wonpil had already sleepily wandered over to his bathroom, giving Sungjin a haphazard wave goodbye. Sungjin grinned. Obviously, somebody wasn’t a morning person.

 

The hour flew by quickly and Sungjin found himself waiting by Wonpil’s door. He’d managed to shower, shave, and throw on fresh clothes, but Sungjin couldn’t help but feel a little embarrassed that he’d fallen asleep the night before. Wonpil already knew that he snored and now he’d been up-close and personal with his snoring. And his ridiculous bedhead. And his morning breath, oh god his morning breath. He groaned and rubbed a hand over his eyes. There really wasn’t going to be a lot of mystery in their relationship.

 

“Hey,” Wonpil looked way more alert than he had an hour before. “I hope you weren’t waiting long.”

 

“Not at all, I just got here. You look really great.”

 

Wonpil gave Sungjin a strange sort of look. “I’m wearing my stupid glasses, and I didn’t have time to do my hair.” He pointed to the cap on his head, the same one that Sungjin had first seen him in.

 

“You look good,” Sungjin insisted, “seriously. I’ve never seen you not look good.”

 

“Flatter.” Sungjin startled slightly as Wonpil took his hand in his own. “Let’s go, the place I want to go to starts to get busy in the next half hour. It’s only a five minute walk.”

 

Sungjin pulled Wonpil back in front of his door. “Wait, I have a question, would you consider this our second date?”

 

“We could probably consider it date number 20-something if we count all of our impromptu shower duets.”

 

“Those lasted, at most, 10 minutes each, do they really count?” Sungjin steeled himself. “I’m just asking because I don’t kiss on the first date.”

 

“Are you saying that you’ll kiss me now?” Wonpil stepped into his space. “Are you trying to convince me to give you a smooch before you even buy me a coffee?”

 

“Do you really need to be convinced?”

 

“I thought that answering questions with a question was my thing?” Wonpil’s face stopped a breath away from Sungjin’s.

 

“Wait, does this mean we’re not kissing?”

 

“Seriously? I’ve already gone the 80%, the 20% is your responsibility.”

 

“I’m nothing if not responsible.” Their kiss was sweet but heated, Wonpil playfully biting Sungjin’s lower lip at one point, and when they pulled away Sungjin was a little breathless.

 

Wonpil stared at Sungjin for a moment, tapping his fingers on the back of Sungjin’s neck. “Acceptable, I’ll keep you.”

 

“Thanks,” Sungjin laughed, “I’m honored. Coffee?”

 

“Coffee.” Wonpil gave their still intertwined hands a squeeze before pulling him down the hall. Sungjin gladly followed.

**Author's Note:**

> This is inspired by a FML (I think) I saw a million and one years ago where a girl said that she moved into a new apartment and was under the impression that the soundproofing was really good. So she went around singing along to her music, using her (uh) personal massager, totally unaware until one day she hears her neighbor YAWNING in his unit.


End file.
